


Volontary Apnea

by Analinea



Category: Warehouse 13, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, no happy ending, no previous knowledge of Teen Wolf needed, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia doesn't want to lose anybody else, but somehow she's the one ending up lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volontary Apnea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a...niche market? Angsty/sad Warehouse 13 and Teen Wolf crossover...  
> The other day I thought it was sad that I didn't start writing fics when I was watching W13 because I had enough angst to fill the dead sea concerning Claudia, AND THIS HAPPENED! It became a crossover just because Teen Wolf is a sneaky bastard getting in every corner of my mind haha  
> Also, there's kind of some way of talking about psychiatric institute that are not very nice, but it's the way Claudia refers to it a couple of times in the show.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway...if you ever come to this tiny corner: enjoy :)

She just got her brother back, but it's not- they're almost the same age. He lost his parents, yeah, and he was stuck for years in another freaking dimension, but...he doesn't _know_. None of them do, really, they heard the words but they don't connect them with anything, they can't because they have no idea what it really means.

_Psychiatric institute_ . God, they probably don't even really think about it; either they forget about it when they see her smiles and her energy, or they avoid spending too much time on the thought. What could they know about that kind of hospital anyway, except what a quick google search and a bunch of preconceived ideas could tell them?

She saw the picture, though. The first picture Arty saw of her, years after the last time they were in the same room together. When she lost her brother. She looks wild in it, she looks...crazy. What did he think, then? This man who became like her father before abandoning her, what came through his head? Poor girl, gone mad, dangerous; and no surprises really, given her history.

That's right. Her history. Everybody leaves her, and after everything she learned about a secret warehouse full of magical artifacts, she wonders if she didn't touch one as a baby. One that cursed her to get left behind every. Fucking. Time.

Serendipity is her striper name, yeah, right. Queen of Bad Luck, more like. When will this ever stop? She hopes it's right now, she hopes whatever hellish thing she owes this hellish life to, it's been gooed. Because this family? She doesn't want to lose it.

 

–

 

They get an idea, once, of what's in her head. She doesn't want to think about it, so of course she does. Story of her life. When doesn't she think about it anyway? It's always there, on the edge of her consciousness, whispering “ _It's only delusions_ ” inside her head.

She had good doctors, most of the time. But having a fancy diploma hanging from fancier walls in a crappy hotel -the wacko house, as the mean kids said- doesn't necessarily mean you're good at what you do. See, the problem with most psychiatrists is that they lack psychology. You're just a brain to treat, not a human to help.

But she had good doctors. It's just that most of her nights are plagued with nightmares of the bad ones. She doesn't know what kind of law of the universe makes awful memories stick more with you than the beautiful ones, but hey, she would happily bash any god that decided this in the head.

She tries and tries to think of bright afternoons with her brother, folding an omelet while singing her favorite song, but it's tainted by strong winds and him vanishing from the surface of the earth. Literally.

She tries to think of her parents, but she doesn't really remember them. Their faces got erased by years of longing and resentment.

So everything else fails and here he is. Her nightmare. She still marvels at the thickness of the walls in Lena's B&B, because so far she managed to never wake the team up with her panting and pleading and probable pitiful whimpering. God, she hates thinking of herself like that.

Pete can see him -it, but thing is: this nightmare convinced her that magic wasn't real long before magic convinced her of the contrary so...his words still get to her. Well, all that's left to do is scream, isn't it?

But then a badass woman shoots her nightmare in the head Legolas style, or maybe not because it might have been an crossbow in her hands. The details are kind of fuzzy afterwards, because shock ya know, and no, reliving her worst days is  _not_ cathartic, no matter the words that come out of her mouth. They shouldn't trust her when it's about herself, but she guesses she's just too damn good at lying. 

So, hey, they come out of this alive -and this job man, it's like a game of russian roulette sometimes- it has to be a good day in the end. Plus, in her dreams now she's the one with the crossbow. In the long term  _that_ could be cathartic. She has a near-death experience and Myka to thank for the beginning of her healing.

 

–

 

Steve is dead. Steve is dead. Steve is dead he's dead he's deadhe'sdead...

Not for long. Not if she has anything to say about it. The universe owes her. No one leaves her again.

 

–

 

It's like, the  _irony_ . She might have broken her curse because no one left her this time, no. She's the one that's been sent away.

She might be fit for the eighties. Uh, at least she tries to convince herself of it. Good music. The chance to relive the nineties and early 2000 as a grown up. Ugh, she's going to throw up.

Or! She's going to have a panic attack. Yeah, and then throw up. Quite the program there, desecrating the welcome mat in front of her new house before she even got a chance to visit. But then, this isn't a house and she would very much love if there was no welcome. She wants a goodbye, I'm going back to where I came from if that's okay. See you never!

So, now she feels like that one time some guy tried to suck off Steve's pain (if pain had been out of the sentence, the whole deal would've gone better than  _this._ She hopes. For Steve. Why is she thinking about this?) and almost suffocated her to death in the process. 

That's when a car rolls up to her and she hears a car door being open, steps coming towards her and what she thinks is something along the lines of “Are you alright miss?”. The connection is shit here, the sound is desynchronized with the image and it lags like it's coming from the deepest hole of hell.

She would almost laugh at that, the irony of making a joke about shitty connection because, hah, wifi doesn't even exist yet. But, what do you know, it's hard to laugh when you can't breathe. It's even hard to find anything funny when you just wish you could die.

The guy in question, uniform included, talks her down of her panic by some miracle. Maybe it's because he's cute and she would hate to disappoint him by passing out after puking on his shoes. He asks, “Were you attacked? Can you tell me what's wrong?”, and oh! That's a police uniform!

She would love to answer: “A batshit crazy villain made me touch a magical artifact that makes you go back in time. I'm from the  _futuuuuure_ ,” cue to the 'dun dun duuuun' and alien sounds. But then, she already got her quota of loony bin for a lifetime. She's not! Going back there.

So what she says is, “I'm lost,” and it's true. She's lost. She can't go back, can maybe reach out to the warehouse and the Arty that works there in this time, but she already knows what they'll say: there's nothing to do.

Even if they deactivate the artifact in the future, that kind of temporal displacement is a one way trip. The only thing she'll bring to the warehouse is insight about a future that has to happen the same way, because coming from experience: things can always get worse. So she can't tell them what will happen, can't warn them. Any change could be dramatic. She's stuck here. With deputy McHotpants.

She sighs, reads his name tag. What has she got to lose anyway? “Hey, officer...Stilinski. Any chance you'll offer me a drink?”

 

–

 

The thing with artifacts, is that they always have a side effect. Storms, blindness, being blond for a week, dying. She shrugged at some point, stopped trying to figure out what the drawback of the one that got her here could be. She couldn't stop living just because she might grow a third arm at some point. Maybe she got lucky -somewhat- and it's the team that has to deal with an infestation of snails, in the future. Her time. The time she doesn't occupy anymore.

She figures, when she's around the years before she was actually born and things start to deteriorate, that the downside is probably that you have to die before you get the chance to meet yourself and screw things up even more.

She looks at her baby boy. She would never have thought she'd have kids some day. But he's awesome, alright. She taught him sarcasm and good movie references. It's not enough, not nearly enough when she won't be there to raise him some more, she _knows_ , but it's going to have to do.

She goes to that woman, Hale, that she found out was a werewolf pretty early on -investigation's in her blood, John and her might have birthed a monster detective- and asks her to take care of her family (she can't know they'll be dead soon, too). 

She goes homes and hugs her son. She named him after Arty's real, very complicated name, that she found out pretty quickly even if he thought his secret was safe. She told John it was her father's name, she wasn't exactly lying.

The kid goes by Stiles anyway, and she can't blame him. It was a terrible decision, and she shouldn't have been left in charge of the naming when she was high on pain meds after her very own remake of Alien. Giving birth felt as gory and a hundred times more traumatic than watching that movie alone at night. She would do it again for her boy though, no doubt about that.

She feels it, at first. The loss of her mind, piece by piece. She knows at some point she starts talking about a secret government warehouse in the desert, but by then they already stopped believing any word out of her mouth.

It's painful. Not actually, physically painful. But the looks on their faces as they watch her wither away. It's probably scary, how she just looks fine but doesn't act right. Guess everything comes back to her mind, doesn't it? It's a  _delusion_ , Claudia. 

But it's like drowning, you know? Once you stop fighting, that's when it doesn't hurt anymore. It's- it's kind of peaceful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> We only hurt those we love, right? :) :) :)  
> My dream team is Veronica Mars, Claudia Donovan and Stiles Stilinski, they would be Best Buds with Mad Investigation Skills! I would write a fic about it if I had the audience for it (and if I could achieve that level of sarcasm, let's be honest).
> 
> Kudos and comments will fuel my fluff gauge until I can write a fluffy fic, just saying...


End file.
